


Humiliation

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dildos, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, in a non-consensual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Since Sam and Dean have been both totured various times, some demon came up with some other ideas in humiliating and abusing the boys.A creative demon with toys, a hogtied Sam and a Dean, who's forced to watch.





	1. Chapter 1

A massive headache. When Dean fought his way back to consciousness he was welcomed by a massive headache. His upper body was lying on the table of their motel room between half eaten tacos and beers. Slowly his memory sorts itself and he remembers where he is.

He sits up and immediately realises that Sam is missing. He's not lying on the floor, nor anywhere else in the room. Dean gets up, heading for the bathroom, but it's empty as well. _Sam!? Sammy!?_ Looking around in panic he spots a paper on the table with a handwritten message.

**Aldwych factory**  
**Come and join us**

He grabs his weapon duffel and gets in the Impala, heading for the industrial area. It's not too far away, on the outskirts of the very same town they're staying. As he arrives at the abandoned building that used to be Aldwych factory, he checks his watch. He must have been knocked out for about three hours and it took and a little less than an thirty minutes to get here. That means these bastards might have Sam for already for three and a half hours.

Sam's still alive, he doesn't doubt that. They didn't kill them when they had the chance. But this also means there's probably something worse waiting for him. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. As far as he can see, no ones around. Carefully, he enters the building.

Inside, he hears a distant cheering and shouting, a group of excited people. This can't be good.

He takes a few more steps, cautiously looking around in the dimly lit hall, when his arms and legs get grabbed. They disarm him in seconds, cuffing his hands on his back. His feed are tied together and a leather collar is attached around his neck. He knew they'd expect him, he didn't expect that many of them.

Dean quickly realises he's surrounded by a bunch of demons. The disgusting smell of sulphur tells all. Two of them lift him up under his shoulders. They drag him further through the abandoned halls. The sound of the cheering crowd becomes louder. He knows this is bad.

The last door opens. Finally, there's Sam. In the middle of the spotlight. Dean's heart stops. This can't be real.

Sam is naked and completely hogtied. He's hanging horizontally, with his face up, in a cube made of metal bars, his arms and legs stretched away with several ropes, exposing him. More ropes around his upper body, fixing him in the middle of the cube. One metal bar runs under his head, keeping it up.

They drag him closer to Sam, the crowd shouts at him but Dean doesn't react. His eyes are fixed on his brother. The more he discovers, the more numb he feels. A few ropes already cut into his skin. His eyes are covered with some fabric, his ears are plugged and his mouth is gagged with something huge, he can't even tell what it is.

Sam is hanging motionless, only his chest is going up and down. He's still breathing.

They turn left and sit Dean onto a chair, about two yards away from Sam. He can see right between his legs now. It's all exposed to him and the crowd. They secure his hands behind the chair with a chain.

 _”Welcome Dean Winchester!”_ A tall, solid build demon next to Sam greets him like welcoming him to the circus. He talks in a loud, cheerful voice. _”As you can see, we already had quite a lot of fun with your brother. First of all, let me tell you, we didn't hurt him. Not really.”_ Dean is listening but he feels like he doesn't understand a word. This must be some mad dream and he can't snap out of it. He stares at Sam who is still motionless.

 _”We're not here to inflict pain on you. I mean, after all you two have been through, it's really hard to top that. We're not going to compete with Alistair or Lucifer. So tonight, we gathered for some entertaining hours of hunter humiliation!_ The demon spreads his arms and his words are answered by a cheerful applause.

 _”So, to give you a taste of what we've been up to...”_ The demon's hand reach to Sam's ass, where something black is stuck between his buttocks. He slowly pulls out the butt plug that's becomes bigger and bigger as he pulls it. Sam reacts, he tries to wiggle, makes muffled noises. There's a wet >plop< sound when it's finally out.

The demon puts the plug onto a table, next to other toys. They all vary in size. Some glistering wet, apparently they were already used. Dean doesn't know what to say. Suddenly he just feels really sick.

 _”Look! Not a drop of blood! We widened him carefully. Oh boy, he can take a lot!”_ To underline his statement, he dips his hand into the bucket of lube and pushes his whole hand with one swift move into Sam's ass. Again, Sam tries to move away, but without success. The ropes hold him tight.

The demon pushes his hand in and out, his whole hand and wrist disappears in Sam. He's fisting him roughly, Sam apparently tries to scream, but it's hard to hear. The crowd cheers, encouraging him to go faster.

Dean watches every movement, his heart is crushing. He wants to turn away but somehow he can't. Why are they doing this? Why Sam?

The demon stops and pulls his hand out. He takes four fingers of both hands and stretches Sam's hole. _”Your brother is big in every way. Just look at that!_ He keeps stretching it a little longer, before he takes his fingers away. It takes a moment for his agape hole to close.

Sam's back to being motionless again, only his chest is going up and down a little faster. _You sick, sick bastards_ Dean finally says, but his voice is so low, no one hears it. He's pulling on his chain, but in vain.

 _”Well, as you might see, Sammy boy can't see nor hear, therefore, he doesn't even know his personal rescue squad has arrived.”_ The demon points to Sam's face. _He's is probably still hoping you'll arrive any second now and end this.”_ The demon grins wickedly.

He walks up to Sam's head. _”It's time he learns the truth.”_ Dean weakly shakes his head. He has failed him. They are humiliating him in front of his eyes and he can't stop them.

The demon pulls the plugs out of Sam's ears. He's talking to him in a low voice that Dean can't hear. He has a smug face as he lifts the fabric from Sam's eyes. He is blinking a few times, adjusting to the spotlight, but it's only a few seconds until he sees Dean. Sam's eyes grow wide. Dean can't save him now. _”I'm sorry.”_ Dean mouths.

 _”Oh, I'm sorry Sam, that's not what you were hoping for, right?”_ The demon looses the mouth piece and pulls it out as well. Saliva is dripping from what looks like a small, oval balloon. Sam takes a few deep breath. _”Anything to say?”_ The demon waits a few seconds but Sam just stares at his brother, how he's forced to watch this.

 _”No? Well, then...”_ He pushes a smaller rubber plug into Sam's mouth and fixing its straps behind his neck. There's a tube sticking out of it with a pump at the end. The demon squeezes the pump a few times, again Sam's voice is muffled. He looks scared and helpless.

 _”Let's give Dean another example of how much you can handle, shall we?”_ The demon walks back to the toy table. He grabs a big plastic syringe filled with a thick, white fluid. He pushes the tip of it into Sam's hole and empties its content into him, making Sam twitch.

Then he takes another dildo and dips it into the lube bucket. It's bigger than the demons hand, more the size of a forearm. He slowly pushes it in, widening his hole even more, pushing the liquid deeper into Sam's body. He tries to wiggle himself free, but in vain, hardly able to move at all. The ropes are holding him tight, they cut into his skin every time he tries to free himself. He bangs his head on the bar behind him a few times, he's in agony.

 _”Please, stop it!”_ Dean speaks up, his voice is cracked and desperate. _”He had enough, you got your humiliation, now please, stop it...”_

 _“You want me to stop?”_ The demon answers while thrusting the dildo in and out of Sam. _”But the fun has just started!”_ He pushes the whole thing in, Dean hears Sam's muffled scream.

 _”Sam! Sammy!”_ Dean shouts, he needs Sam to pull through. At some point, they'll get out of this. _”You sick sons of bitches!”_ He curses, desperately pulling at his chain again.

 _”Oh, come on. You should be impressed._. He puts the dildo back on the table and takes both hand to stretch his hole again, a long, thick drop of the white liquid starts running down from his hole.

 _”Let's see how many guys could technically fuck him.”_. He calls another demon to help him and they stick two average sized dildos into him, quickly followed by a third, that's forcefully squeezed in between. They moving them in and out in various rhythms. _”Oh, this is tight now. But three dicks! Your brother is a cock slut!”_ he announces cheerfully.

 _”I'm sure he can take two in his mouth, satisfying five guys at once! What an impressive whore he is!”_ The demon grins at Dean's shocked face.

The two demons continue to thrust the dildos in and out, the crowd keeps shouting and cheering while Sam tries to wiggle, all in agony, ripping his skin open while pulling on the ropes. Dean keeps screaming, begging them to stop, but they ignore him.

After a while, they drop the dildos on the table and the demon takes another huge, long plug, dips it into the bucket and shoves it quickly and forcefully into Sam, answered by another muffled scream.

He takes a medium-sized plastic pipe, filled with soft rubber on the inside and turns to Dean. _”Do you know what this is?”_ He holds it in Dean's direction to see. _”This is a funny little thing, very effective.”_ He dips his fingers into the bucket and starts playing with Sam's cock, but despite the time he takes to stroke it with skilled moves, nothing happens.

 _”Oh, he's too tired already. Well, we used this one a few times on him already.”_ The demon points to several white spots on Sam's abdomen. _”He came quite hard the first two times with a variety of fingers up his ass. He nearly shot his own face! And his dick! A pretty big boy! You should really see this. But apparently he's not up for a seventh time. Yet.”_ The demon grins. He walks up to Dean. _”Maybe it's time for you to have some fun as well.”_

Two demons are holding Dean down as another one opens his fly, pulling Dean's cock out. With his lubed fingers, he starts playing with his limb member, stroking and pulling it. Under his skilled hands, Dean can't help it and grows hard. The demon puts the plastic tube over it and slides it up and down. He tries to fight it, but it doesn't take long and he has a proper erection.

 _”Here we go. You got quite a big one as well. What you need is a proper guy. One that can handle this.”_ The demon makes a exaggerating thinking expression, tapping one finger on his chin. _”Ah! How about your brother?”_ Dean stares at the demon, then looks at Sam. They both feel panic rising, their stomachs twisting.

 _”No, no, no, no!”_ Dean begs as he feels the chain drops off his cuffs and two demons grab him under his arms again. The demon keeps stroking Dean's cock as they carry him to Sam.

 _”Don't you worry Dean, Sam is ready to for you.”_ The demon laughs. Sam and Dean try to wiggle themselves free but without success. The demons have a tight grip on Dean, pushing him closer to Sam. The demon pulls the butt plug out of Sam, leaving him empty for a moment. They wait for his hole to close again. _”He's still pretty tight, you're going to enjoy this. You both will.”_

 _”NO! STOP! PLEASE, DON'T!_ Dean panics as the demon takes the toy of Dean's hard cock and lines it up to Sam's hole. With one hand on Dean's ass, he pushes him in. _“That's good, fuck your little brother, you little codependent bastards.”_ Dean screams, demands them to stop as the demon grabs his waist and thrust him in and out of Sam.

Sam bangs his head at the bar behind him a few times, frantically trying to move, same as Dean. But they are helpless. They are completely at the demons mercy. The crowd cheers, encouraging to thrust faster. Unwillingly, Dean violently fucks Sam and damn, the physical sensation feels great. The way Sam's ass tightens around his cock. He feels so betrayed by his own body.

The forceful penetration continues and at some point, Dean is close to his climax. He can't help it. Sam's tight, wet hole does feel good and he hates himself for that. He slides in and out easily. Sam stopped struggling, lying motionless again. His eyes staring into nothing. He's waiting for the end of it.

Dean moans audibly as he shots his cum into his little brother. Sam feels his brother coming inside of him. He's coming hard, deep inside of him. Sam silently accepts this sick fate.

They give him a moment, waiting for Dean's cock to go limb before pulling him out and chaining him back to his chair. But this time, they attach a longer chain to his collar. The whole crowd is cheering and shouting. Both Winchesters are silent and broken.

The demon grabs a silver hook that's attached the ground with a thick rubber rope and pushes its tip into Sam's wet glistering hole, stretching it. Lube and cum start dripping out. There's no reaction from him. He just silently stares to the ceiling. Dean stares to the ground, quiet as well. The demon smiles satisfied as he turns to the crowd.

 _”Well, that's the end of tonight's show. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for coming, especially you two.”_ He winks at Dean, drops his weapons and the chain's keys in front of him and disappears, as does whole crowd. Suddenly every demon is gone.

Leaving Sam and Dean crushed and alone.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam looks lost and fragile. Dean knows how to heal cuts and broken bones, but this is beyond him.

It takes a while until Dean snaps out of his numb state of mind. He looks at Sam who's still hanging there just like in the beginning: motionless, only his chest going up and down. As far as he can see, he still stares into nothing, his face glistering wet from tears, which silently run down his face, dropping to the floor.

He grabs the keys and frees himself, getting rid of all the cuffs and his collar, throws them away violently. He sorts himself, zipping his pants up again, taking a deep breath. He looks at Sam and images of what they have done to him crawl up his mind. He quickly shakes his head, takes another deep breath and walks over to Sam. He doesn't really know where to start. His skin wears bruises everywhere, several ropes on every part of his body holding him in place. Every part of him is exposed and highlighted in the spotlight.

Sam is still motionless as Dean looses the gag in his mouth. He pushes the valve, the gag shrinks and Dean can finally pull it out, throwing it away. Sam keeps his eyes to the ceiling, he can't look at Dean. Another silent tear runs down his face.

Dean opens his mouth, he wants to say something, console his brother but he doesn't know how. He knows how to handle cuts and broken bones, but this is beyond him. Instead he tries to figure out the safest way to get Sam out of those ropes. He decides that it's probably for the best to start with his legs.

He discovers the hook in Sam's ass. His very own cum is running down the silver metal. The little content in his stomach starts to move violently, but he keeps it down as he carefully pulls the hole-stretching thing out of Sam.

There are so many toys on that table next to him in all shapes and sizes, as well as tubes and plastic syringes. Most of them look like they got used, stuck into his defenceless, little brother. His anger rises and he kicks the table, making falling over. Before his mind makes up more images of what might has happened, he focuses on the ropes, starting to cut of the ones around his left ankle.

Some parts of the rope cut themselves deep into Sam's skin, they're slightly soaked in blood. There's neither a sound nor a reaction from Sam as Dean pulls the ropes off his skin. When Sam's feet finally touch the ground again, he works on his upper body. His sides look nasty and bruised as well. There's also a rope around his neck, choking him when he tries to lift his head.

After several minutes, he's finally free. As the last rope is cut from his arm, he collapses, his body to weak to stay up. There's a bloodstain on the metal bar where Sam had his head. Blood's also stuck in his hair. Beside a bloody cut, he might have a concussion.

Dean grabs Sam's neatly folded clothes from a chair behind him and hands them to his brother, but there's no reaction. He's just sitting on the hard, cold concrete ground, looking down. His hair covers his face.

 _”Sam, come on, let's get out of here.”_ Dean says quietly and Sam vaguely nods. Dean puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam twitches. He's still not looking at Dean. With shivering hands he starts dressing himself while Dean turns around. Taking a break from the sight of his brother's abused, bare skin. 

The abandoned halls are silent as they're heading to the Impala. Dean offered Sam his support, but he declined with an quick gesture. During the whole drive Sam doesn't look at Dean once, nor does he look out of the window. Sam keeps his eyes low, just shifts awkwardly on his seat, all tensed up. Dean still hasn't come up with anything appropriate to say.

Eventually they're back at the motel. _”Okay, let me tend your wounds and then we put this town into the rear mirror, alright? Sam?”_ Sam's breathing intensifies. He'd rather not move. _”Sammy? Look at me please.”_ Dean tenderly places his hand on Sam's cheek and turns his face towards his. _”Let me take care of you, okay?”_ Finally Sam's eyes meet Dean's. He looks lost and fragile.

Inside their room, they find their last meal on the table. It was poisoned or something. They both realise they got drugged. Simple as that.

 _”Would you mind, um... your clothes, I mean..._ In order to tend Sam's wounds he needs to undress himself, but Dean can't really ask him that. Sam understands him anyway. While Dean gets some wet cloth from the bathroom, Sam takes his shirt and trousers off. He's sitting on the bed in his underwear, breathing nervously.

His body looks horrible. Blood crusted lines are running all over his skin. White spots over his upper body. Dean carefully starts cleaning his wounds, starting with those on his arms. Sam is tense. He's visibly uncomfortable, but stays still. They don't have that much bandage, so he only wraps it around the really nasty ones.

Sam's breathing intensifies as Dean tends the wounds on the inside of his thighs. Dean's anger rises, he'd like to smash the whole room, but that wouldn't help at all. He has to focus and get this done as quickly as possible.

Eventually, they're done and Sam dresses himself again with his spare clothes from his duffel. They both pack their bags. They need to get away. But Sam disappears into the bathroom and it's all quiet for several minutes before he hears water from the sink. He comes out, nodding to Dean that he's ready to go. 

Again Dean looks at the table with the cold food. Angrily, he slides it all onto the ground with his arm. Sam flinches as Dean kicks a chair. He's still furious.

 _”Dean? Hey, let's just leave..._ He knows Sam's right. They step out and he slams the door behind them.

Back on the road, Dean drives too fast, putting all his anger on the pedal. Sam sits quietly next to him as Dean shouts at nearly every other driver, cursing them for whatever comes up his mind. Hours pass until they're back at the bunker.

Dean switches off the ignition. They're sitting in silence for several more minutes. Dean tries to say something again, but he just can't find the words. Apologising? Cheering him up? It all feels wrong. 

Sam looks down to his hands. His face shortly turns towards Dean, but he doesn't look at him. Instead, he opens the door and slowly disappears into the bunker. He needs a moment for himself now and Dean probably does the same.

…

After a long hot shower and failed attempts to sleep, Sam sits in the library, trying to read as Dean stumbles up to him, completely wasted. _”Sam...”_ he slurs.

 _”Dean? What the hell...?”_ He can't remember the last time Dean got that pissed.

 _”Sammy, don't interrupt me.”_ Dean starts stripping of his shirt, then fumbles on the button of his fly. 

_”I got off on you... and my fucking sick body, I mean....”_ He opens his trousers and pushes them down. He loses his balance and holds himself on the table's edge. _”I fucking came! I raped you and came hard, like for real...”_ His eyes are wet and his voice broken.

Sam stares horrified. What is he up to? _”Dean? Dean, stop! What are you doing?”_ He walks up to him, attempting to calm him down.

Dean fights with his jeans, he doesn't see that he's still wearing shoes. _”Fuck...”_ Sam is standing in front of him, trying to put his hand upon his brother's shoulder, but Dean grabs it. _”You should get revenge, Sammy. On me.”_ He sternly looks into Sam's face as he shoves Sam's hand into his underwear. He frantically tries to pull away.

_”Dean! Stop that!”_

_”Come on, Sammy. Take me, abuse me. Fuck me until I bleed. I deserve it. I need you to rape me. TAKE ME! COME ON, SAMMY!”_ Dean rubs Sam's hand over his limp cock. Sam's panic rises.  
_”DEAN! STOP!”_ Dean's grip around Sam's wrist starts to hurt, especially with all the wounds around it. He's fighting but Dean won't let him go, despite him screaming.  
_”DEAN, YOU HAVE TO STOP! PLEASE!”_ He kicks Dean's shin and forcefully pulls himself away.

 _”No, Dean. I don't... Why do you think that?”_  
Dean just breaks down in tears. _”I just... I just can't... what happened, Sam? How could this happen?..._

Sam shakes his head quietly, tears filling up his eyes now. He walks up to Dean again, pulling him in, holding him tight. Sam can't say a word. There's nothing to say.

The next morning, Dean finds Sam sitting next to his bed. His head hurts, his stomach feels like it took several rollercoaster rides. It's been ages he had a hangover like that.

...

 _”How are you?_ Sam asks quietly as Dean opens his eyes.  
_”Peachy.”_ He answers with a croaky voice. Dean remembers everything. No matter how much he drinks, he never forgets.  
_”Um, last night... I'm...”_ Dean starts, but Sam interrupts him.  
_”Everything that happened yesterday, that's not on us, Dean.”_ Sam answers quietly.  
_”See, we've been through so much and a few sick demons won't make me hurt you.”_ Sam looks at Dean with a weak, tired smile. Dean nods, smiling weakly back at Sam.  
_”There are painkillers and some water on your night stand.”_ Sam says while getting up and heading for the door.  
He turns around and checks on Dean again. He needs a bit more rest.

They'll be fine. They'll always be fine.


End file.
